Silicon nanowires are desirable materials for many applications in the semiconductor industry, as well as in production of medical devices and high capacity lithium-ion batteries. Gold nanoparticles have been extensively used to catalyze growth of silicon nanowires. However, the cost of gold becomes significant or even prohibitive for large scale synthesis of silicon nanowires, and gold is not compatible with all desired applications for the nanowires.
Methods for silicon nanostructure growth that reduce or even eliminate the need for a gold catalyst are thus desirable. Among other aspects, the present invention provides such methods. A complete understanding of the invention will be obtained upon review of the following.